


Tease

by BelowBedlam



Series: Verity [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelowBedlam/pseuds/BelowBedlam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimani teases Bull, then Bull retaliates. There is no plot. Just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Iron Bull fucked up.

He’d known—he’d seen, as clear as if he’d never lost the damned eye— that Kimani was more than a bit devious. The mischief in her eye that bordered darkness only fell to black in the face of danger; it did not, however, completely disappear in the absence of it.

And yet he’d walked into this game cocky. He didn’t think she, who loved the way he rendered her a pile of quiver and sweat, had it in her to tease him.

Mistake. It happens to the best of them.

And now she’s watching him, her gaze heavily lidded as she straddles his stomach, hands planted firmly on his chest, her full hips rolling sinuous and slow, working to slide the thick, wet heat of her over his stomach like the sure strokes of a paintbrush.

He’s not allowed to touch her at all. He is allowed to lay there, to watch, and to grit his teeth against the slight way her soft ass bounces against his cock. His hands dig into her blankets because she hadn’t wanted to tie him up.

 _Show me some of that self-control_ , she’d said wickedly, sliding her tongue over his length just enough to get him grunting, when she’d batted his hand away from her hair. Of course he agreed; when he was free, however, he planned to take a woolly, white handful and bend her backwards like a bow.

“Bull,” Kimani gasps, grinding herself against him, eyes fluttering shut. “I can feel you cursing me.”

“Good,” He groans whens she butts against him with a wet smack of skin on skin. “You’re fucking evil, _kadan_.”

“Yeah.” Her body bows as she trembles, speeding the roll of her hips. Bull knows this, fuck, knows just how much more she needs to get her the rest of the way. He’s pulled some glorious sounds from her at this precise point, running her breathless over her peak just to bring her back, determined to have her shatter over and over. He licks his lips, frustration heating him as much as his arousal.

The sweet pressure on his chest disappears as she sits up, stomach contracting as she balances over him. Her thighs shake against his sides, but she is determined. He can see it when she looks at him as she readjusts herself, heavy breasts swaying like lush taunts.

She finds a new pace, steady and rhythmic, the curves of her body mesmerizing as she winds over him, controlled in a way he can’t help but appreciate. He’d see her ride him properly the same way, once she gave in to this game. He’d see her ride him, he’d see her pinned beneath him, he’d see her pressed high against the wall…

“Look at me,” She commands softly. Bull hadn’t realized he’d shut his eye; when he opens it again she’s watching him quizzically, her skin flush and shining with sweat. He hardly has time to wonder how still she’d be if he took his tongue to every inch of her body; the light dances off her as she reaches behind her, wrapping a firm hand around him and Bull nearly bites his tongue off to keep quiet. Any noise would be satisfaction and damn her, he’d not make it so easy.

As if she hears him: “Oh?” She strokes him slowly, fist tight around him, and he sighs hard through his nose. It’s not enough for her. “Try again.” Her thumb rubs slowly over the head, over and over, as she watches him expectantly, a small smile tugging at her mouth.

“Shit.” The swear slips through his teeth, traitorous. Her hand is almost enough, what with how tightly he’s wound. If she’d just give him a little more. Just a bit. It wouldn’t be how he wanted, but at least it’d be _relief_.

Kimani chuckles, stroking him once more before withdrawing, yelping when his hips jerk roughly at the loss of touch. “You knock me off, I won’t get back on.”

He’s going to rip chunks out of this damn bed.

“That’s it. My strong Bull,” She whispers as he stills, and Bull watches her squeeze her breasts before sliding a hand down her body, her moan pitching higher when she slides her fingers over her clit the way he’d done her countless times, when time was short and all he wanted was to see was her steely resolve melted away. “My warrior.” Her hips rock in time and Bull grunts with her shifting weight, with the feel of her knuckles grinding into his stomach so he knows exactly how she works herself. They slip over his skin, slick as her lips, the insides of her thighs, his stomach. The smell of her is thick in the air, and Bull swallows, never taking his eyes off her. “Oh, I can’t wait to have you.”

“You’re liking this too damned much,” He growls, the need in her voice sparking something feral as he endeavors to keep his hands still. She’s not gonna be able to walk when he’s done with her. He’s gonna have to carry her to her meetings.

Kimani can’t laugh; she tries and it comes out breathy, shaky. “You like this.” Her voice pitches higher as she quickens her fingers, nearly bouncing against him so the bed creaks weakly in response. He can see it, how her muscles grow taught, even as she endeavors to speak. “Pretend it was a question.”

It only crosses his mind to deny her his response for a moment, because it’d be a bad lie. His chest is tight as she brings herself perilously to one peak after another, clutching her breast and gasping for air, gasping his name, and all he’s done is sit and watch her. Feel her. Doing as simply as she says, following her one demand.

His hands are sore from holding on, from staying away. But she’s beautiful above him because of it.

Yeah. He’d fucked up expertly.

“Answer me.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Bull says breathlessly and Kimani moans unbidden, anchoring herself on his good leg and leaning back so he can see her fingers slide into herself. “Fuck me, I like this.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?”

Bull doesn’t give her a chance to answer before his teeth are sunk, once again, into her shoulder and she cries out, fingers flexing and useless as he holds her wrists high above her head; her cry hiccups with the jolt of his hips meeting the backs of her thighs in a thick slap.

Her back is literally against the wall; Bull’s arm is wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing her into rush of heat that is a determined, revenge-minded lover.

He sits deep within her, waiting; she can feel him grin as she flutters around him, ever responsive to the way he makes her come apart. Kimani squeezes her eyes shut when he growls into her shoulder, releasing it with a kiss. He trails them up her neck, nipping her ear and chuckling; he rolls his hips and where she’d give a well-deserved moan, now she only grunts.

She’s fucked. No point in giving in just yet.

“You want to be stubborn, _kadan_ , and that’s fine,” He murmurs, grinding slowly against her so she squeaks to keep from making the sounds he wants. “But I can hold you up here for a long, _long_ time. Ouch,” he says dully when she rams the heel of one foot into the small of his back. “That really hurt. I think I need to see a medic.”

“Fuck you,” She hisses, shuddering when he licks the side of her neck.

“You already did,” He says, kissing her roughly on the cheek. “Now, it’s my turn.” Her breath catches as he pulls out of her, nearly completely, and he catches her eye. Hunger and mischief and arrogance; he knows that he is going to win. She knows that he’s going to win. And he knows that it burns. Her. Up.

Payment, in kind; the torture in his eyes when she’d came over again against him, warning him not to touch, his cock hard and throbbing and teased against her ass, was how she’d ended up here. Kimani had known that, even when she’d given him release, it wouldn’t be enough. Bull would only be satisfied once she was rendered nothing short of a jelly-boned wreck.

“Fuck-” She yells, frustration and arousal cutting her off as he begins the slow slide back into her, the stretch of him always just at the precipice of excess. They are slippery with oil and slick from the waist down, wet with sweat near-everywhere else, the smell of sex heavy and laced with her insistent perfume, the one he’d procured for her.

“You are going to give in, Kimani,” Bull says casually, thrusting easily into her so her eyes roll. He releases her wrists, unmoved by the way her hands glance harmlessly off his chest; with a grunt he shifts her, pressing her against the wall so he can hold tight to her trembling thighs.

“You’re going to give in, and you’re going to enjoy every moment of it. And you’re going to open your mouth, and tell me what I want to hear. With _enthusiasm_.”

Kimani keeps her mouth shut, breathing heavily through her nose. The speeding slap of his hips against her, the low growls of his pleasure in her ear, the wet, lewd noise of their joining; all of it is a taunt.

She’s fucked up. She’s floating atop a sea of ecstasy that’s simply waiting for her to succumb.

Her hands betray her, caressing Bull’s face even as she bites her lip from screaming every word he wants to hear.

He laughs, kisses her palm, draws a finger into his mouth. Murmurs something filthy around it.

Spirits, she’s fucked up.


End file.
